


Why'd I do this

by WritingDweeb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDweeb/pseuds/WritingDweeb
Summary: Kevin asked, I provided.At a chance meeting with mr. I want to lay on his bosoms Rubeus Hagrid, Jim eventually does something to do the do.I can't believe the first time I write smut is for CallMeKevin ahdhhdhThis is basically cursed AHSHH
Relationships: Jim Pickens/Rubeus Hagrid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Why'd I do this

Jim ran out of the forbidden forest just as he was bitten by another spider out of the million others. He was exhausted after getting that parrot from the spider's lair, he almost didn't make it out alive. Hagrid warily looked at the figure that ran out of the forest before realizing it was one of the older looking students, the one he had noticed was a freshman. He had caught his eye when they first met by diagon alley, but he didn't yet realize how much he'd be seeing him around. " 're yeh okay o'er there lad?" He called out, stopping in his search for the demiguise that he had no chance of ever finding. Jim stayed bent over his knees whispering "feck feck feck..." as he held the parrot by its legs in his hand. Hagrid went over to him and crouched down to his height, noticing the slytherin insignia on his robe and the grey hair on his head. He reached out to grab him by the shoulder, but before he could touch him Jim yelled out before falling on his bottom. Hagrid raised his hands up in defense at Jim looked at him, sweaty and gasping. They looked at each other for a good minute before Hagrid spoke. "Yeh okay there lad?" Jim's eyes were glassy as he looked at Hagrid, he felt like his body was on fire after the spider had bit him. Hagrid's voice was blending into nothingness as he passed out. Hagrid reached out and grabbed him before his head could reach the floor. "Oh boy..." he whispered under his breath as he took a good look at Jim's face. Never had he though that someone could look as handsome as Jim was without even trying. Though his bald head may be shiny, the beard was full and lush. He brushed his hand over it feeling the soft, but thick hair of his beard and the soft skin beneath it. Hagrid put his hand on Jim's forehead before realizing that he had a fever, he rushed to his hut putting Jim on his bed. He grabbed some ice and a towel to put onto Jim's forehead and for the next few hours he waited.

3 hours later.  
Jim woke up groggy as all hell. He didn't expect for one small feckin spider bite to put him out for that long. He didn't even pass out that long for Lupin's exam. He looked around for a bit before Hagrid went into the room. "Oh, yer up!" Hagrid grinned as he brought in another tub of water. "That was a nasty spider bite yeh got there!" He said as he grabbed the towel that had fallen off of Jim's head. Jim looked at him in adoration, wanting to have gotten to know him before all of this had happened. "So what's yer name, saw yeh before 'n diagon alley. Been noticing yeh fer a while now." Jim blushed a bit before speaking "The name's Jim Pickens." He smiled as he checked his forehead for his temperature. "Yer temperature is better now, yeh seem a bit old to be going to hogwarts now ain't yeh?" Jim laughed a bit, "yeah, got stuck doing all these quests all the time." Hagrid looked a bit confused, but softly smiled at him kinda sad as if expecting Jim to leave. "Anyways, you need any help around here?" Jim suddenly asked, causing shocked but slightly happy inside. Ah, if only Hagrid knew how much Jim wanted to lie on his bosoms. "Ay there is something yeh can help with. I'm looking fer a demiguise, they can teleport 'n turn invisible. It's somewhere around m' hut." Jim smiled at him and went around the hut looking for it while chatting with Hagrid. They narrowly caught it multiple times but the pesky things kept running around escaping their grasps. Tired and exhausted but happy from all the fun they had. They went into the hut to rest. It had grown dark outside, Jim and Hagrid sat around drinking tea. Jim looked outside, "is it time for me to leave now?" He asked sadly while sipping his tea. With a solemn, but hesitant look he responded. "Not if yeh don't want to." His voice husky and low as he looked at Jim in his eyes. Jim felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he looked back at Hagrid before averting his eyes. Hagrid put his thick large hand on Jim's knee, softly kneading it. With his other hand he gently grasped Jim's hand softly kissing his palm, his giant beard rubbing against his skin, lightly scratching it. Jim's eyes widened behind his glasses as he felt the small pecks he was recieving. He felt his body begin to heat up with the atmosphere, his heart thumping in his chest despite his old age. He never really felt this way before, but all he knew was he wanted to lie on his thick bosom. Hagrid watched Jim's adam apple bob as he swallowed, and his tongue flick out to wet his lips. "Do you... want to?" Jim asked meekly. He had never done this before, usually it was him approaching them, he wasn't usually the one who was being woo'ed. Hagrid smiled at him as he leaned forward with his thick body to gently kiss Jim, starting from his chin leading up to his lips. His beard gently rubbing against his cheeks, he brought his arms around Hagrid's neck as he brought his closer to deepen the kiss. He jolted as he felt Hagrid's large hot hand on his stomach. Shivering as he felt it trail down until it touched his dick. As he was already hot and bothered, his dick was as hard as it could be. Hagrid grasped at Jim's buttocks as he hoisted Jim on top of him. Jim could feel Hagrid's thick cock below his butt as he flushed even redder than before. Hagrid kept his mouth on top of Jim's as he slipped his hand into his pants kneaded his ass. Jim could feel his cock twitch in anticipation, despite not having done this before. He carefully removed his pants and underwear while still kissing Hagrid and gasped into Hagrid's mouth as he could feel something wet and slimy drip onto his ass. He very softly moaned, his head dropping onto Hagrid's shoulder as he felt a thick finger slip into his hole. It was uncomfortable, but at the same time it felt good, the thickness of his finger making him feel filled. He could feel Hagrid's finger searching around for something while pumping in and out of his asshole. His moans filling the hut before a loud "Ahhhn!" suddenly erupted out of Jim. Hagrid had found it and he grinned as he could feel the precum dripping off of Jim's cock. Jim was grabbing Hagrid's shoulders as Hagrid pleasured him. Jim grunted as more slimy lube was lathered on his ass and another finger was inserted into his ass. It didn't feel bad, Jim thought. It felt... good as Hagrid finger fucked his prostate. He moaned continuously before a third finger was added. "Wait wait..!!" Jim yelled "I'm... gonna cu...!!" Hagrid grinned with wide eyes full of happiness as Jim came into his hand. Jim panted into Hagrid's shoulder as he could feel Hagrid's rumbling laugh. "I think yer prepared now." He said as he slipped his pants and underwear down to his knees and his thick veiny cock whipped out. Jim's eyes grew wide as his glasses fogged up, stammering before saying "wait, that might be too big..." Hagrid laughed and showed him his fingers, "Are yeh saying this isn't thick?" Jim looked at it before toughening up. "Okay." Hagrid lifted Jim above his cock that was lubed up and dripping with precum. He aligned his cock and slowly dropped Jim on top of it. Jim grunted at first, as the head of his thick cock went past the ring of muscles of his asshole. "Stop tightening up, yer making it harder fer it to go through." He slapped Jim's ass as Jim forced himself to relax his muscles. He yelped when he felt the palm smack his ass and slipped even farther on his cock than before, already halfway down. Hagrid shallowly thrust into his asshole as Jim kept slipping farther and farther down his cock before bottoming. Jim was gasping and moaning as he kissed Hagrid, his tongue wrapping around his, faux fighting for dominance as Jim had no energy to even try. He grinned into Hagrid's mouth as he began to bounce on his cock eliciting moans from the man before him. Hagrid's chest rumbled with laughs before thrusting into Jim's ass, hitting his prostate causing Jim to yelp yet again. After a few more thrusts Jim came, his eyes slowly closing in exhaustion, but he could feel Hagrid thrusting his cock in his ass. Jim moaned as Hagrid repeatedly hit his prostate causing them both to cum at the same time as his ass clenched around his cock. Hagrid lightly thrust his cock while ejaculating into his ass, filling it with cum as Jim passed out. Hagrid gripped Jim tight in his arms as he brought Him into his bed. Tired from the day Hagrid washed Jim with a towel, wiping the sweat and cum off of him before dressing him up and promptly sleeping. He watched Jim who laid on top of him, on his bosom, with a smile on his face as he fell asleep.


End file.
